the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Tombs / House of Smuggling
House of Tombs / House of Smuggling are the thirteenth and fourteenth episodes of Season 3. They are the 162nd and 163rd episodes of House of Anubis overall. Plot The Sibunas uncover the details of a secret ceremony; the gang tries to rescue Harriet Denby.http://www.tv-links.eu/tv-shows/House-of-Anubis_25494/season_3/episode_13/ The Sibunas learn they must perform the ceremony themselves; Jerome's double life catches up with him.http://www.tv-links.eu/tv-shows/House-of-Anubis_25494/season_3/episode_14/The Sibunas discover a new room. Jerome is under hot water. Trudy confronts Sibuna. Summary Caroline Denby walks into her sister Harriet's room. Eddie is hidden under Harriet's bed, and Harriet is asleep. Caroline looks around the room, suspicious. As she is about to look under the bed, Harriet wakes up screaming. Caroline leaves, flustered. Eddie gets out and tries to take Harriet with him, but Harriet refuses. Eddie returns to Anubis House, very late. Victor catches him, and takes him into another room. The other residents are insi de, along with Mr. Sweet and Miss Denby. Victor scolds them, and tells them they are on lockdown. Miss Denby warns Eddie she will be keeping a very special eye on him. Fabian comforts KT about her anxiety of supposedly being Robert Frobisher-Smythe's great granddaughter. Fabian assures her he just has a wife and daughter. But after a second look, it appears Robert married twice, and had a son who was born the same day as KT's grandfather. KT tells Sibuna, and expects them to get mad at her, but Eddie and Alfie are cool with it. Then Denby ushers them back to Anubis House. Victor talks with Miss Denby. Jerome, Mara, Joy, and Alfie go into the kitchen with Trudy. Eddie calls Alfie, and reminds him about the doorway in the tunnels. Alfie can't decide between Food and Sibuna. So, Fabian tells the others to go. Alfie looks at them uncertain. Joy goes into her room, wondering why it's so clean. Willow surprises her. Joy tells her she doesn't want Willow anywhere near her. The Sibunas go into the doorway in the tunnels, while Victor, Sweet, and Denby listen to music from the cylinders in Victor's office. The doorway opens, revealing Frobisher's crypt. Eddie recognizes it from a vision. The Sibunas are trapped in the crypt... The Sibunas are discouraged in the crypt. Alfie is in the tunnels, and finds the doorway. Eddie gives him KT's key through the grate. Alfie opens it, making it possible to escape. Victor, Denby, and Sweet are talk ing about the final "riddle", 'The greatest treasure is worn with pride', which they think refers to the bracelet. The Sibunas go to the Antechamber. Denby suggests Team Evil practices the ceremony on Corbierre. Eddie finds the Book of the Dead, and reveals a clue. Someone circled symbols of the tomb, which are words to the ceremony. Denby goes into Mr. Sweet's office, suggesting they perform the ceremony tonight. Eddie eavesdrops on them, and runs into Fabian. They both say Sibuna meeting tonight. Willow pops up on Jerome. She says they have a good connection, while Jerome says as friends. The lights go off and it is revealed they have been there for over three hours. Jerome fears it is turning into a date as he previously implied to Willow that he and Mara broke up. Willow looks for a flashlight but instead finds a raio and turns it on. She asks Jerome if he and Mara are over and he says they are, the the two kiss. Sibuna meets in Eddies room where Fabian reveals he decoded part of the message while Eddie reveals that Victor, Sweet, and Denby are going to do the ceremony and plan to rescue Harriet. Jerome looks to Alfie for commentary on him dating Willow and Mara at t he same time but Alfie seems somewhat unresponsive and kind of goes along with what he says since he's gotten a lot of news that day. When Sibuna arrives at the hospital Harriet has disappeared, apparently with a family member as revealed by the attendant who also gives them an envelope. When Denby is finishing their practice ceremony, she glances at the bracelet and notices it says made in China, and furiously tells Victor he's been tricked. While Joy was looking for a magazine she finds a list titled "How not to Annoy Joy" with things like, dont organize her room, dont mention Fabian and don't say she looks like Amber, she comments under her breath "Yup, I'm a horrible person".Sweet recruits Joy for the School Open Day for prospective parents by agreeing to do something she could " really, REALLY" use his help with. Sibuna reads a card telling THEM to preform the ceremony since they are pure in their hearts. Mara and Willow plan to preform in the open day by reciting a poem or song both hinting it's for Jerome. Eddie asks how important it is and Joy reveals all the staff will be there since it's a big deal. While they discuss leaving when they'd have a perfect opppertunity Patricia rushes in and alerts them that Victor is searching their rooms, somewhat manically, for his bracelet after he realizes his was a fake by consulting a yearbook and seeing it on Patricia. Jerome faces more issues regarding Mara and Willow. Concerned about the bracelet Eddie goes to the school at night and hides the bracelet behind a curtain under a podium containing an award, Sweet walks in and demands to see what he did but Eddie lies saying its his birthday gift. He takes Eddie to get Chinese takeout after Eddie reveals the 'gift' was expensive. After he returns and explains he still has it, Victor orders Edddie to empty his pockets, hesitating Victor starts to do it himself, just before he finds it Trudy walks in and tells him to let the children go to sleep, in response they all start helplessly complaining, and Trudy then reminds him he has a duty at the moment. The clock sound and victor whispers " You have five minutes precisely...and THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP! Patricia is working at the Open Day so at least one of them is there. After they make sure Denby is gone they go and Fabian makes a break through with the symbols. Fabian explains his epiphany and tells them they need to wait until night, they agree but are unsure of how to do it. Joy begins Open Day and Jerome faces the looming prospect of Mara and Willow realizing the truth. Alfie presses a button and reveals an elevator that they will use to transport Frobisher Smythe. Patricia realizes that a welcoming comittee will be out soon and when Eddie confirms they are within eyesight and that Denby, Sweet, and Victo will see them any minute. Mara and Willow assure Jerome their tribute to him will be good. Trudy finds Sibuna and jokingly asks what under the tarp they covered the tank with. With no reply she says "you dont need to keep secrets form Trudy" and reaches for the tarp. Eddie forces her hand away and she looks concerned. Suddenly serious she says " Eddie. Okay now I'm concerned. You're not going anywhere till you tell me WHAT is under here. What is under here?" Cast *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Louisa C. Burnham as Willow Jenks *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Susy Kane as Caroline Denby *Paul Anthony Barber as Eric Sweet *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *John Sackville as Robert Frobisher-Smythe References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:House of Anubis